When they fight
by Regine33
Summary: When they fight they won't stop till the other one gives up. Natsume's sister Reine, a New Character, will try to get them back together or will they choose to be away from the other. Read to know what happens. First Fanfic ever! Finally Completed.
1. The Fight

**When they fight**

Some things that may help you understand this fanfiction better.

Reine is a new student. She is a principal student or she belongs to the special-star rank. Her alice is Fire. She is the sister of Natsume who was not killed in the Fire. She was actually already in an alice academy. But she was in Alice Academy America then became an exchange student in Europe then sent to non-other than Alice-Academy Tokyo when she heard about the fire and that her brother is alive. She also does missions like Natsume, she is known as the dark eagle. Natsume and Mikan are in a relationship. All girls are age 14 (Mikan and all the rest of the girls. Including the new student Reine) and all boys are age 15 (Natsume and the rest of the boys). Tsubasa, Misaki and all the other Middle School Branch before are already in the High School Division. Which means Mikan and the rest are in the Middle School Division. Narumi was transferred from being an Elementary Division teacher to being a Middle School Division teacher where Mikan's class is. He also is the adviser of their class.

**Chapter 1: The Fight**

The Class A Middle School Division (A.K.A. Mikan's class in this fanfiction) is going to dissect a frog.

Narumi: Alright class, settle down.

The class was afraid of his pheromone alice so they quieted down.

Narumi: We are going to dissect a frog.

Sumire: Yuck!!!

Ruka: What!?!?!?!?

Narumi: Yes, you heard right. We are going to dissect a frog.

Ruka: We are going to open a poor weak frog?!?!

Narumi: It is for your own learning.

Ruka: I know that but there must be another way.

Reine: Don't worry Ruka, I have a plan.

She then takes her bag and brings out a robot frog.

Reine: Narumi-sensei this robot-frog has all the parts a normal frog. If you just click this button here. This frog-skin thing that the robot-frog has will open. Observe.

She clicks the button then the frog-skin thing of her robot frog opened. There all the parts of the frog can be seen. The lungs can also be seen getting large then small. It is almost like dissecting a frog.

Narumi: Okay class, I guess we are not going to dissect a frog.

Everybody: Yay!!!

Narumi: You will just observe this robot frog. You all will get a partner. I will tell you later who your partner will be. Reine, since you are already done with your observation, you can just help your classmates.

Reine: Okay, Narumi-sensei.

Narumi: Okay class. Have a nice break.

During their break

Mikan: I hope you become my partner Natsume.

Natsume: ...

Mikan: At least say something. We are in a relationship already. You asked me to be your girlfriend and I accepted it. You asked it means you love me and should at least respect me!

Natsume: Yeah... Sure... (as he lies down on the grass)

Mikan: You know what Natsume!!! That's it!!! I quit being your girlfriend!!! Here take your stupid ring!!!

After she throws the ring she runs toward the dorms tearing. Natsume stood up for like 20 seconds looking down. Then kneeled for ten seconds. Breathed deeply and laid his back on a tree. Reine saw everything. She even saw Natsume tear a little bit.

That is the end of Chapter 1. Please review!!!


	2. The Partners

This is now the start of Chapter 2!!!

I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy cause if I did it is probably the worst anime ever. For the people: Kitsunume is the kid who flies. That is his name, right? Okay, here is a little something to make things more clear. Natsume and Mikan broke up. Reine, Natsume's sister heard everything. That is the end of Chapter 1. Here in Chapter 2 it will continue but it will start with Reine who is having thoughts about helping her brother. Please Enjoy!!! Don't forget to review!!!

**Chapter 2: The Partners**

_Reine's thoughts_

_Ouch. That must have hurt Natsume a lot. As his sister I can feel his sadness. Maybe I'll talk to him later. Wait! No! He'll know I was eavesdropping! But he's new to this love thing. He was always so aggressive. It's my first time to see Natsume cry. Even before when we were kids he never cries. Even at the most sorrow times. I just wish I could help him somehow._

Back to normal

Reine left Natsume there to have time for himself. So she returned to the cafeteria. Time passes and they should get back their class.

In their classroom

Narumi: Alright class, I'll tell you who your partner will be. But first all the girls stay at the right and all the boys stay at the left side of the classroom.

They all stood up and went to the sides.

Narumi: Okay, these are your partners.

There were two boxes one for girl names and the other for boy names. He got a paper from the girl's box (which is pink) and another from the boy's box (which is blue).

Narumi: The partners are:

Hotaru Imai-Natsume Hyuuga

Mikan Sakura-Ruka Nogi

Sumire Shoda-Yuu Tobita

Anna-Kitsunume

Nonoko-Kokoroyomi... (So on, so forth)

Hotaru: So I am stuck with the black cat.

Natsume: So I am stuck with the blackmailing queen.

Mikan: So Ruka you are my partner.

Ruka: Yeah...

Sumire: Narumi-sensei can I switch partners?

Narumi: Sorry but that is unfair.

Sumire: Oh. But I want to be partners with Natsume!!! Or maybe even Ruka!!!

Yuu: Don't worry Sumire, we are only observing, we won't work together.

Sumire: Oh fine!

Anna: Nonoko!!! My partner is Kitsunume!!!

Nonoko: My partner is Kokoroyomi!!!

Anna and Nonoko: YAY!!!

(Oh right forgot to tell you. Anna has a crush on Kitsunume while Nonoko has a crush on Kokoroyomi.)

And that is the end of the chapter. Sorry if it's short. Please review!!!


	3. The Showdown during the Observation

Hi!!! I am already back with Chapter 3

I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy. So please enjoy anyway. Don't forget to Review!!!

**Chapter 3: The Showdown during the Observation**

Narumi: Alright class, Reine will be distributing the robot-frogs also please be gentle with them. Treat them like they are a real frog.

Sumire: Um... Narumi-sensei if I treat this like a real frog I'll scream.

Narumi: Okay, well I meant to treat it with care.

Reine: It's okay if the frog had a little malfunction. Just show it to me and I'll fix it.

Narumi: Ok class you heard Reine. Now start!

_Mikan's thoughts_

_Hmm... Ruka is Natsume's best friend. This means, anything that will happen now there is a possibility that Ruka will tell Natsume. This is great!!!_

Back to Normal

Mikan: (She says this in a very sweet voice) Oh Ruka-pyon, you look a little sweaty there. Let me help you with that.

She takes her handkerchief and uses it to clear Ruka's sweat.

Mikan: There you go.

Ruka: Thanks Mikan.

_Ruka's thoughts_

_What in the world?!?!? Why is Mikan acting like that on me? She has a boyfriend. Or maybe she just used Natsume. What am I thinking about? Mikan is kind and caring. She won't do that to Natsume or is that what she wants people to think._

Back to Normal

Reine: Here is your frog Ruka-Mikan.

Mikan: Thanks Reine.

Ruka: Yeah...Thanks

Mikan: Oh Ruka, I didn't know you were that handsome.

Ruka: Uh...thanks

Mikan: You know Ruka; you are really nice and very kind. (She was trying to make Natsume hear everything she says) Hey Ruka, can you come with me to my room?

That made Natsume's eyes becomes big.

Mikan: I need help with some subjects.

Ruka: Uhm...Sure...

_Natsume's thoughts_

_She's trying to make me jealous? Huh? Well I'll show her._

Back to normal

Mikan looked at Natsume, When Natsume saw that she was looking he kissed Hotaru in the lips. But Mikan made an expression that made everyone look at them. Then everyone's jaw went way on the floor when they saw that. Hotaru broke the kiss in disgust.

Hotaru: What the heck?!?!? Hyuuga?!?!?

Natsume: I am sorry but my love for you...I...just...can't keep it a secret anymore.

Reine: Whoa!!! Natsume?!?!? Is that you my brother?!?!?

Natsume: Yes it is I Reine.

Reine: IWW!!! This is so not like you!!! This day is so weird!

Mikan: Hey Natsume!!!

Mikan suddenly kissed Ruka in the lips! This made everyone colorless.

Reine: This is disgusting!!!

Natsume pushed Hotaru against the wall and was about to kiss her...Until... Hotaru got her Baka Cannon. She used the Baka Cannon that was already upgraded and aim it at Natsume.

Hotaru: Never!!! I repeat never do those again!!!

Natsume: But you see...I love you...

Everyone's jaw dropped on the floor again.

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!!!!

Natsume was pushed by those and was thrown in the other side of the classroom.

Hotaru: Never say those again!!! Or do those again!!! Uhgh!!! Yuck!!!

Hotaru left the room in disgust.

_Mikan's thoughts_

_Oh he's good. But I'm better. How dare he use my best friend! He is so irritating._

_A second voice in Mikan's Thoughts: But he is handsome._

_Mikan's real thought: Well yeah...Hey!!! What I am thinking! He is not handsome_

_Voice: Yes, he is._

_Mikan's real thought: No he is not!_

During when Mikan was talking to her self, everybody was staring at her. Then Mikan noticed that everyone is looking at her.

Mikan: Hehehe... Uhh... I need to go to...uhh...the...place...where...you...I gotta' go.

She ran as fast as she can to get out of the place.

_Natsume's thoughts_

_Ha. I got her good._

That's the end for now. I know, I know it is disgusting. So please tell the truth and tell me that it is through your Reviews. So please, please review.

Natsume: you think they won't be disgusted?

Regine33: Of course they'll be disgusted. I, my self is disgusted.

Mikan: Then why did you make it?

Regine33: To make it different from other stories.

Mikan: Oh...

Regine33: Anyway, please people review. Flames accepted. Also I made this short so that you won't be disgusted so much. But I know that you are. I am so sorry!!! Please review anyway.


	4. The Meeting

Hi!!! I am now back with Chapter 4. Okay, I know, I know you are all disgusted about Chapter 3. I'm sorry but it was the only way to make the story improve. Well if you hate it, love it or whatever pls. review it. This Chapter starts with Hotaru's thoughts, Reine's thoughts then Ruka's. Oh and I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy.

**Chapter 4: The Meeting**

_Hotaru's thoughts_

_That is so disgusting. I am brushing my teeth for one hour straight! Blech!!! This is the weirdest day ever!!!_

_Reine's thoughts_

_This day is the weirdest day ever!!! Natsume and Mikan are doing these just to make the other jealous. What the heck?!? What is wrong with these people? Don't they know they just can't go around kissing people?!?!? Especially if they use the other's best friend!_

_Hmm... I have to have a plan! I know I'll talk to Ruka and Hotaru. Now I just need Details..._

_Ruka's thoughts_

_Wow!!! Mikan just kissed me!!! My long-time crush actually likes me! Or maybe she just played hard to get. But what about Natsume? Especially the Hotaru-thing. Yuck!_

_Maybe Natsume does like Hotaru but pretended to like Mikan to make Hotaru jealous? I don't understand myself._

Back to Normal

Time passes Hotaru never came back to the classroom before lunch for she was still busy brushing her teeth. Reine was thinking inside her room because she walked away from their classroom in disgust too.

Ruka was left with the observation all lonely. Well at least he will get a high marking for the observation since he did it all alone.

Mikan, when she walked away, she talked to Misaki-sempai and Tsubasa-sempai about love while they were taking their lunch.

During their Lunch Time

Mikan: Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai I just don't understand it. I hate Natsume but I still love him.

Misaki: Well, I don't get it too.

Mikan: Well thanks anyway.

Reine was actually passing by and heard the whole conversation.

_Reine's thoughts_

_It's hard to eavesdrop if I don't understand what in the world they are talking about._

Back to Normal

Reine: Hey Hotaru!

Hotaru was eating her lunch at a corner.

Hotaru: What do you want?

Reine: When you are done eating come to the Middle School Branch fountain.

Hotaru: Okay.

Reine: Hey Ruka!

Ruka was eating his lunch at another corner.

Ruka: What is it?

Reine: When you are done eating come to the Middle School Branch fountain.

Ruka: Sure.

Reine just bought her food and waited in the fountain of the Middle School Branch that is where she ate. Ruka and Hotaru came when they were done eating.

Reine: Hi guys, thanks for coming.

Ruka: I won't do anything anyway.

Hotaru: I was getting bored.

Reine: Okay, there is only one reason one called you guys in here and that is about what happened yesterday.

Hotaru: You mean the… Yuck!!! Don't you ever repeat what happened!

Reine: Don't worry I won't. But I need to tell you something really important.

Natsume: What are you people doing here?

_Reine's Thoughts_

_Oh no. Natsume is here. I can't talk to them while Natsume's around. I just have to move it tomorrow or any day that will be perfect._

Back to Normal

Reine: Oh look at the time you guys. I am sorry I can't tell it to you guys anymore. I have been assigned by Narumi-sensei to do some work. See you guys later.

_Hotaru's Thoughts_

_She probably did not want to tell it in front of her brother so she came up with a stupid excuse._

_Ruka's Thoughts_

He's mind is all about Mikan some pictures from when they were elementary was showing on his head.

And that is were it all ends. Hoped you enjoyed it. Review pls.


	5. The Plan

Hi!!! Now back with Chapter 5. Umm... Sorry for the mistake at Chapter 4. You know what Reine said "Okay, there is only one reason one called you guys in here and that is about what happened yesterday." It did not happen yesterday but it happened during the day. It was supposed to be a while ago. Sorry for the mistake. I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy just the new student which name is Reine. Oh right. I have something new.

Special Thanks to:

Neko246

Animasya18

BlueMysticButterfly

For your wonderful Reviews

Please enjoy chapter 5. Review!!!

**Chapter 5: The Plan**

Natsume: Hey, there Hotaru

Hotaru: Oh shoot! I forgot my Baka Gun. Wait, I brought by Baka Bazooka which is 50x better.

Natsume: Ho...

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA

Natsume was sent all the way to the northern forest (which was way far from there)

Hotaru: Hmph!

Then she walked away.

_Ruka's thoughts_

_Great! I'm left all alone again._

Back to Normal

Time passes and it is the end of their classes. Reine called Ruka and Hotaru to come in front of the fountain again. She was sure that Natsume won't be there because he was probably going to stay in the northern forest.

Reine: Okay, this is the reason I called you guys in here. Mikan and Natsume broke up.

Ruka: So that's why...

Reine: Yes, it is. Anyway, they are just using you guys.

Ruka: Oh.

Hotaru: That's good news. I thought Natsume was for real. Yuck!!!

Reine: Here, I want you guys to tag along. Except you Hotaru, you have to knock my brother out always. He won't stop until Mikan gives up. That's why you Ruka have to pretend to love Mikan. Natsume will have to give up. Mikan won't give up ever. That is why Natsume has to.

Ruka: How long do I have to pretend?

Reine: Just one week unless Natsume still won't give up.

Hotaru: I get to hit the all so powerful Natsume Hyuuga.

Reine: Yes. Oh yeah, if he gives up because of you. I will give you two thousand rabbits.

Hotaru: It's a deal.

Reine: Oh and yes. Ruka, here is a budget of 500 rabbits spend it for your gifts for Mikan and so on. If you need more, just tell me.

Ruka: Uhh sure...

Reine: Alright. Here Hotaru, 100 rabbits for the first two days.

Hotaru: Alright!

Then they heard Mikan shouting.

Mikan: Ruka! Ruka my love!!!

Natsume heard that from afar. Then Mikan saw the three of them near the fountain.

Mikan: There you are Ruka. You said you will come to my room and teach me.

Ruka: Oh right. See you Reine. See you Hotaru.

Reine: Bye Ruka.

Hotaru: See ya dummy.

Reine: Let's talk more about this at the library.

Hotaru: Yeah, alright.

That's it for now. Sorry if it's short. Please review!!!


	6. The Mission

Hello Everyone!!! I'm back!!!

Sorry I did not get to update the next day after Chapter 5. I kinda fainted and was not allowed to use stuff that will make me dizzy namely TECHNOLOGY. Ahhh!!! My beautiful, beautiful Technology gone! But now that I am back, I am here to give you Chapter 6!!!

Special Thanks to:

Neko246

animasya18

mica123

XXXXSakura MikanXXXX

ladalada

For your reviews at Chapter 5.

Please enjoy Chapter 6!!! Also please Review!!!

**Chapter 6: The Mission**

At the Library

Reine: Okay, I have to go and meet up with Persona and Natsume for a mission. So let's make this fast. Ruka will be pretending to like Mikan. While you make Natsume suffer a hard time.

Hotaru: I got that already.

Reine: Okay, then now will talk about some rules. Number one, do not kill Natsume!!!

Hotaru: Fine.

Reine: Number two; do not humiliate him so much.

Hotaru: Oh fine.

Reine: Number three; do not make him so angry that he will burn the whole northern forest.

Hotaru: Agreed.

Reine: Okay. I have to go now. See you later.

Hotaru: Yeah... See ya later.

Meanwhile (With Ruka and Mikan)

Mikan: You see Ruka; I don't understand number 1, 4, 5, 6, 8 and 9.

Ruka: Oh, that's easy you just divide this with that and multiply that with this then cross multiply those.

Mikan: Thanks Ruka.

Ruka: Don't mention it.

Reine's and Natsume's Mission Area

Persona: Reine, you are now known as the Brown Eagle.

Reine: Alright Persona-sensei.

Persona: Here is your mask Reine. Kuro Neko (Black Cat) here is your mask. Now let's go.

During their fight with the Anti-Alice Organization

Their talking while battling the group of AAOs

Natsume: You have been with Ruka and Imai very much.

Reine: Well yeah...

Natsume: ...

Reine: You have been acting strange lately. Is it because you broke up with Mikan?

Natsume: How did you know that?

Reine: I... A... kinda... eavesdropped on you guys.

Natsume: What!!!

Reine: Well sorry, but I was on duty to guard the night shift.

Natsume: And you're only telling me now why?

Reine: I knew you would be angry.

Natsume: Oh, I'm freakin' mad!

Reine: Well don't get mad at me now. You're the one who embarrasses the name of Hyuuga! You're giving Hyuuga a bad image! You're putting the name of Hyuuga in shame!

Natsume: What do you mean?

Reine: You're embarrassing me with your love scene with Hotaru!

Natsume: Hey, I should be the one who will be embarrassed because of that! Not you!

Reine: Well I am embarrassed to have such an embarrassing brother!

Natsume: The heck?

Reine: Never mind! Let's just fight these AAO idiots.

Natsume: Fine by me.

Persona: Black Cat! Brown Eagle! Stop! You have defeated the army they sent. It's time to get back.

Reine: Okay, Persona-sensei.

Back at the Academy

Reine: Natsume, I can get you back with Mikan.

Natsume: How?

Reine: I know a way but it still needs details so I won't be saying it yet. But do you want to be in a relationship with her again?

Natsume: Yes!

Reine: I'll help you in one condition.

Natsume: What?

Reine: Stop saying to Hotaru that you love her!!!

Natsume: Fine! But I'll need something to cover me up! I am trying to make Mikan jealous!

Reine: Well stop trying to make Mikan jealous. I have a plan and it will only work if you pay attention! Now stop making Mikan jealous!

Natsume: Then what will I do?

Reine: You have to do what Narumi-sensei does.

Natsume: No way!!! I am not gay!!!

Reine: Can't you take a joke?

Natsume: No.

Reine: I am trying to help you, but if you won't participate then I won't.

Natsume: Oh fine!

Reine: Okay, you have to be kind to your fan girls.

Natsume: What!!! You're not kind to your fan boys!!!

Reine: Hey, I am a different story!

Natsume: Oh alright.

Reine: Those are who you will use to make Mikan jealous okay?

Natsume: Oh fine.

_Reine's thoughts_

_Now to think up of a new plan. Err!!! Why did I not follow my plan!!!_

Back to Normal

Reine: Well, look at the time. Bye Natsume. I am going to sleep.

Natsume: It's still early. It's just 10:00.

Reine: Exactly, I can't be late! I have a life! An organized life! Maybe you should have one too!

Natsume: Whatever.

That's it for now! Please review!!!


	7. The New Plan

Hi!!! I am now back with Chapter 7!!! I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy.

Special Thanks to:

mica123

ladalada

Neko246

nissikisses

Thanks for your reviews.

This chapter starts with Reine's thoughts. Please enjoy Chapter 7!!! Do not forget to review!!! Come on please review, this is my first fan fiction.

**Chapter 7: The New Plan**

_Reine's thoughts_

_Hmm... I wonder... What should be my new plan? If I help Natsume get back with Mikan, my plan will get all mixed up... I know!!! Yay!!! I got a new plan!!! This plan is gonna work! I love it!!! It's perfect!!! They'll never expect it!!! But all this excitement is making me sleepy, I'll go to sleep and continue admiring my plan tomorrow._

The next day.

Reine: Yay!!! I have a beautiful plan!!! I so gotta tell Ruka and Hotaru!

Meanwhile at Mikan's room

Mikan: I can't wait to make Natsume jealous again! I have to tell Hotaru!

Hotaru's room

The two baka's must be awake. I can hear them both from afar.

At their classroom

Reine: Hey Everyone!!!

Yuu: Good Morning Reine.

Reine: Oh, hi!

Mikan: GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!!!

Reine: Oh, Mikan good morning.

Mikan: Good morning to you too.

Reine: Wow, you're not late today. Is this a special day or something?

Mikan: I guess you're right.

Reine: You got a new boyfriend?

Mikan: No, not yet.

Reine: So, I see.

Hotaru: Reine!

Reine: What!

Hotaru: Tell me what you told Hyuuga yesterday night.

Mikan: Huh?

Reine: Excuse us Mikan. Hotaru lets talk at the corridor.

At the Corridor

Reine: We have a change of plans.

Hotaru: What!!!

Reine: You and Ruka don't have to do much. Okay it goes like this. You make Natsume or I'll make Natsume come to this certain room. Ruka on the other hand will make Mikan come to that room. Well since I am in duty tonight, tonight will be perfect! We are going to lock them inside one room. Just for one hour and thirty minutes. What will happen? No one knows. The room will have certain challenges that will need them to be together. If this does not get them back together in one hour and fifteen minutes, I have to think of another plan. But yet so far, are you game?

Hotaru: I'm in.

Reine: Great, now we'll just tell Ruka.

And so they told Ruka all about it. Then Reine had an Idea again.

Reine: Ruka! If they don't get back together you will have to court Mikan. This will definitely force Natsume to get Mikan back.

Ruka: If you are Natsume's sister shouldn't you make Mikan suffer not your own brother.

Reine: Well, I have never seen Natsume cry before, so this is totally the moment to witness it.

Hotaru: Are we still paid for this?

Reine: Of course.

Hotaru: Is that it? That's your plan?

Reine: Well yeah...

Hotaru: What room are you gonna use for it? What are your decorations and so on so forth.

Reine: Hmm... You're right... I haven't thought about that yet. Ruka! Help me!

Ruka: Hmm... How 'bout put visual effects?

Reine: I will.

Ruka: Then put Mikan's most feared who's and what's.

Reine: You're right! How 'bout Jinno-sensei?

Ruka: Too scary.

Jinno: Hyuuga! Nogi! What was that?

Reine: Oh nothing, Jinno-sensei we are just talking here in the corridor for a surprise. Oh yes, we were also wondering if you can help us.

Jinno: What do you mean?

Reine: We need stuff so scary. We need rats, mice creepy, crawly flies. We need something or someone who can become scary. The others say you can help.

Jinno: I won't participate in such a foolish thing.

_Jinno's thoughts_

_In fact I am scared of such foolish things._

Back to Normal

Reine: Well thank you anyway, okay now we need someone really scary.

Hotaru: Maybe Yuu can make some effects.

Reine: You're right. Who else?

Ruka: Sumire can be scary.

Reine: That's true. She really can be scary.

Sumire: I heard my name. Did you say that Ruka-pyon?

Ruka: Uh no... No one said you're name. We didn't hear anything.

Sumire: Oh...

And that's kinda how it ends. I know it's kinda lousy. Well I feel kinda lousy while making this. So I am so sorry!!! Please review anyway.


	8. The Plan in work

Hi Everyone!!! I am now back with Chapter 8.

Things that can help you understand this chapter: Yoichi is the small boy who was with Natsume in the Dangerous ability types. You know the kid with the ghost alice thing. Now he is 9 and he belongs to the Elementary Branch, Class B.

In my school we won at our quiz bee. Sure it's second place but hey, we still won. That is why I am placing this. I was kinda lazy today and didn't want to update but hey if I celebrate maybe you guys should too.

Special Thanks to:

Neko246

animasya18

xDiamondFlowerx

ladalada

nissikisses

For your reviews in Chapter 7.

Enjoy Chapter 8!!! Please review!!!

**Chapter 8: The Plan in work.**

Reine: Okay, you guys lets go to central town. Maybe we can find some stuff that will be useful.

Ruka: Okay.

Hotaru: As long as you pay.

Reine: I will, even the transportation.

Hotaru: Then I'll come.

Reine: Hey I know, we can use storage room A4. It isn't that full. We can just cover the stuff.

Hotaru: Okay.

Reine: Then it's settled let's go to Central Town.

At Central Town

Reine: Here are 1000 rabbits for the stuff we need. You also get 500 rabbits for your needs. So Hotaru don't use the 1000 rabbits for your needs.

Hotaru: Oh fine.

Time passes when they are all done buying.

Reine: Okay, now that we have the supplies. Let's go.

Near the storage room A4

Reine: Okay, I asked Jinno-sensei for these keys. Now let's enter.

Hotaru: Wow, this room is gigantic.

Ruka: There are so many spaces left. This can't be called a storage room this is too big and it only stores a little amount.

Reine: That's why I chose this. It's very big.

Ruka: Oh then let's get started.

Hotaru: Hey Nogi...

Ruka: What?

Hotaru: What in the world is this?

Ruka: That is the sound effects control.

Hotaru: Why the heck is it small?

Ruka: It's portable duh!

Hotaru: Don't you dare duh me.

Ruka: Duh!

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA

Hotaru: That's what you get if you don't listen to me. I'll use my baka bazooka next time.

Ruka: Okay, I had enough.

Reine: Uhh... Ruka... You're bleeding.

Ruka: Oh shoot! Uhgh!!! Now I have to go to the clinic! It's so far away.

Hotaru: Then go use one of your animal buddies.

Ruka: I am not taking suggestions from you.

Reine: Okay, you guys stop that. Ruka go to the clinic. Hotaru lets clear this place up and put some of the effects already. See ya later Ruka.

Ruka: See ya guys.

Hotaru: Good Riddance Animal-boy.

Ruka: Shut up.

Reine: Just go already.

Time passes by; Ruka went back with bandages on him and started helping them fix the effects. Hotaru was fixing the sound effects and visual effects. While Reine fixed the challenges.

Reine: Yay!!! Were almost done, now we just need Yuu, Sumire and Yoichi. Ruka you get Sumire, Hotaru you get Yuu and I'll get Yoichi.

Ruka: Why will I have to get Sumire?

Hotaru and Reine: Because you're stupid. Now go.

Ruka: Uhgh! I hate it when you team up on me.

Reine: Okay, let's get them.

When Ruka was finding Sumire: Dorms

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Ruka: Sumire are you here?

Sumire: Oh hello Ruka-pyon. Do you need anything? I'll be glad to help you.

Ruka: Then follow me.

Sumire: Okay.

_Ruka's thoughts_

_That was easy._

_Sumire's thoughts_

_Yay!!! Ruka-pyon is asking me to go out with him._

When Hotaru was looking for Yuu: Library

Hotaru: Yuu, Reine is asking for your help in a surprise.

Yuu: Sure.

When Reine was looking for Yoichi: Central Town

Reine: Yoichi.

Yoichi: Yes, Reine-senpai?

Reine: I am planning on surprising Natsume and someone can you help me?

Yoichi: Why?

Reine: I need your help in some effects.

Yoichi: Only if you give me a hundred rabbits.

Reine: Oh fine.

Storage Room A4

Reine: We have all called you here to help us with our surprise for Natsume and Mikan.

Sumire: Yay!!! Natsume-kun!!!!

That is the end of Chapter 8! Hoped you enjoyed!!! Please Review!!!


	9. The Plan in work Part II

Hey Everyone!!! Didn't get to update cause I was in a bad mood. No more information. My lips are closed. Anyway, I am here to give you Chapter 9. Please Enjoy!!! Also please review!!!

**Chapter 9: The Plan in work. Part II**

Reine: Here's the real reason why I need you guys. We have planned...Well...I have planned a surprise for Mikan and Natsume. You guys are here to help us with some effects. Example Yuu, you will help by using your alice to scare Mikan you too Yoichi. While you Sumire... Why did I get you again?

Hotaru: Cause she's freakin' scary.

Reine: Oh right. Sumire you will be are ghost cat or dog... You will be sneaking up on them. But you should never be seen. If you get seen were doomed that's why I am using you to scare Mikan and not Natsume. Because we all know that if we use you on Natsume the whole plot will be changed. Which means were gonna dunk you're head in a toilet.

Sumire: What?!?!? I can not be with my Natsume. Wahhhhhhhhh!!!!

Reine: Don't worry in the end you'll see him.

_Reine's thoughts_

_That's what I want you to think._

Back to Normal

Sumire: YAY!!! Natsume-kun!

Hotaru: BAKA. You never changed.

Reine: Okay, Hotaru have you made the robot bats and spiders yet?

Hotaru: I just need 2 more spiders.

Reine: Okay. Ruka call your mouse friends.

Ruka: Okay.

Mice come running in.

Sumire: Iwwww!!! Rats!!!! Ruka-pyon help me!!!!

Reine: They won't harm you. These are mice, you know house pets. Were gonna make them look black so that they'll look like rats. Rats are wild. These mice are tamed. That's why no one will get hurt unless you're wearing cheese. That's the only thing that will make the mice crazy.

Sumire: Well that's good news.

Hotaru sprays cheese perfume on Sumire.

Sumire: What the?

Then the all the mice went near her.

Sumire: Ahhh!!!! Imai!!!

Hotaru: I just wanted to try out this cheese perfume that Nonoko and Anna made. Anna made the cheese while Nonoko mixed the chemicals. Then they placed it together and asked me to try it. I guess it works.

Sumire: But why did I have to be the sample.

Reine and Hotaru: Because you're an Idiot.

Hotaru: Just like animal-boy over here.

Ruka: Hey!

Reine: Okay you guys stop it!!! Ruka take your mice buddies off Sumire.

Ruka: Okay.

Reine: Now all we need is the webs. Good thing I have made 28 webs last night. Now everyone you know your jobs. Let's get workin'.

Reine placed the webs on the walls while Hotaru placed the robot spiders in them. Ruka called some of his animal friends to help make the place look all scary. Iinchou was practicing placing scary stuff. Then he made a really scary woman and made it come near Sumire.

Sumire: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Help me!!!!

Iinchou: Sorry about that.

Reine placed some rocks that had scary faces on the walls and some hands that look like the person who owns it needs help. She was sure that Mikan would be very scared. Hotaru placed all the robot bats upside down from a string that they placed near the ceiling. Ruka help painted the mice black. He made sure that the paint won't be permanent or else they will look like real rats. Reine placed fake goo all over the walls and some reddish paint that she used to paint at the bottom. To make the walls look scary. There was goo coming out of the walls and in the bottom of the walls blood. They made sure that they can easily flicker the lights.

Reine: Yay!!! Were done!!! Okay, now we just have to get Natsume and Mikan. Ruka you get Mikan. Hotaru let's get Natsume. Sumire, Yuu and Yoichi stay inside the control booth we built and make sure that no one will come in. Ruka you pass the front door. We'll pass the back okay.

Ruka: Okay.

Reine: Let's go!

And that's where it ends. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!!!

Natsume: Review or she might get bad mood again.

Regine33: Oh shut up.

Natsume: Do you want to know why she became bad mood?

Regine33: I said shut up!

Natsume: It is because...

Regine33: Shut up or I won't make a scene for you and you know who.

Natsume: Oh fine. I won't say anything.

Regine33: Good or I'll kick you from Luzon to Mindanao. (Philippines)

Oh and if you're name starts with a J and is in my school and my classmate I warn you. Shut up!

Natsume: Ahem...

Regine33: Shut up Natsume!!! Anyway everyone please review. J... I warn you!!! You know who you are. I just won't say you're name. Oh and I am only angry with my classmate. Review!!!


	10. The Plan in Action Part I

Hey Everyone!!! I am back with Chapter 10!!!

Didn't get to update cause I had no idea what so ever to put. Well actually I did but I was lazy to write. Oh right, I almost forgot.

Special Thanks to:

Arya21

Neko246

animasya18

denii05

mica123

Ryuamakusa4eva

ladalada

nissikisses

Thanks for the Reviews in Chapter 8 and 9!!!

Please review!!! I'm still warning you J...

**Chapter 10: The Plan in Action. Part I**

Ruka was looking for Mikan while Reine and Hotaru were looking for Natsume.

Reine: Haha Mikan will be so scared!!!

Hotaru: Who are you making suffer anyway? You said you wanted Natsume to suffer but instead you're making Mikan suffer. So who is going to suffer?

Reine: Mikan. Mikan will be so scared and can't make it through, but with Natsume she can.

Hotaru: You're very full of ideas but if you have a plot you always change it. Like when you told Ruka to pretend to love Mikan and me to hit Natsume. You changed that plan. Or like what you told Hyuuga to be kind to his fan girls.

Reine: That was not part of the plan I just wanted to see Natsume actually be kind. It's so weird to see him actually be nice to a person.

Hotaru: Well you're right about that.

Reine: Where can Natsume be?

Hotaru: Is that him there?

Reine: That is him!!! Wait... He's actually being kind to his fan girls!!! Look at him, he's letting them take a picture of him and is allowing them to just hug him. This is weird, he actually listened to me.

Hotaru: Let's take a picture and sell it.

Reine: Feel free.

Hotaru runs toward the girls and Natsume to take a better picture.

Reine goes near Natsume.

Reine: BAKA. You didn't have to listen to me about that. Idiot don't you know I was only playing tricks on you. Stupid!

Natsume: Err... Curse you... I'm leaving...

All the other girls (besides Reine and Hotaru): Wait, Natsume-kun come back!!!

Reine: Before you leave, Jinno-sensei assigned us to clean storage room A4 because the Elementary Division are going to renew the place. Now come on. You can get mad at me later.

During when Ruka was looking for Mikan

Ruka: Where can Mikan be?

Mikan: Oh hi Ruka-pyon are you looking for me?

Ruka: A... yeah. Um... Narumi-sensei assigned us to um... clear the stuff at storage room A4.

Mikan: Oh okay.

Near Storage room A4 Back door

Reine: Okay, Natsume you go first.

Natsume: Fine, but isn't it too dark? Usually there's light inside.

Reine: Maybe it's broken.

Natsume: ...

Reine: Look there! There's light.

Natsume: Maybe we shouldn't go there.

Reine: Oh come on.

She walks to the side then Yoichi wearing all black pulled her just like on her plan she was now inside their hidden control booth.

Reine: Ahhh!!! Natsume-help!!!

Then she disappeared. She was already in the control booth.

_Natsume's thoughts _

_What happened to her? Where's blackmailing queen?_

Back to Normal

Near Storage room A4 Front door

Ruka: Here Mikan you first.

Mikan: Okay, wow its a little dark.

Ruka: Yeah

Then the door closes.

Mikan: Ahhh!!! There's no light!!! Ruka-pyon help me!!!

Ruka: Mikan? Mikan? Where are you?

Mikan: Um... I am near the wall.

Ruka: Whoa! Mikan I am being pulled by something help me!

Mikan: I'll try.

Reine was pulling Ruka towards the control booth. Ruka was only pretending.

Mikan: Ruka-pyon!!! Help me!!!

A voice can be heard from a speaker.

Reine's voice: Mikan you got to get out of here!!!

Mikan: Reine? Where are you?

Reine: Were at the door at the back!!! You're stuck in there!!! Ruka got out, we pulled him!!! But the keys are stuck inside! There! Try to find it on your way!!!

Mikan: Can you tell me where?

Reine: I don't know where. Just try to find it. We'll ask for help from Jinno and Narumi-sensei okay?

Mikan: Okay, do it fast.

That's where it ends. Please Review!!!


	11. The Plan in Action Part II

Hi!!! I am back with Chapter 11!!! Hope you guys read and review!!! This story is coming to a close so if you want to be in my S**uper Top 13 Super-tastic Reviewers** you got to review now!!! Here are some who can be found in my...

**Super Top 13 Super-tastic Reviewers**:

Neko246

animasya18

ladalada

nissikisses

mica123

denii05

That's it for now. So even if you just read my chapters 1-11 right now review every chapter!!! Even if you're penname is already there. Oh right super-flames are not acceptable. Only flames that have meanings why you placed a flame are the only ones accepted. At chapter three the gross-flames are accepted. Also to those who added me and my story at their Favorites list, thanks. If you can be found at my Super Top 13 I'll read you're stories and maybe even review them if I have time. I did not get to update because my brother used the computer but I made the story a day ago.

I do not own Gakuen alice or Alice Academy!!!

Here is Chapter 11!!! Please Review!!!

**Chapter 11: The Plan in Action. Part II**

When Reine was spooking Mikan out by pretending to talk to her from the back door, while Ruka was pretending to tell Natsume that he can't find him.

Ruka: Natsume? Natsume where are you?

Natsume: Ruka! I am inside storage room A4!

Ruka pretends to knock at the door near Natsume.

Ruka: Are you here?

Natsume: Yes.

Ruka: Is Reine with you?

Natsume: No, she probably got lost.

Ruka: Too bad, she has the keys. Now I have to get help from Jinno and Narumi-sensei. Wait there. But if you find a way to go out, go already!

Natsume: Can't there be lights in here? I could trip.

Ruka: Maybe the switch is not on. Just go look for it. I'm getting help.

Natsume: Hurry.

Ruka pretends to make running sounds. Reine is done spooking Mikan so now she started her plan.

Reine: Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Yoichi and what's our name again? Just kidding. Let's do this!

They started all the effects.

Mikan: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is such a spook fest I can't do this!!!!! I gotta get out of here!!!

Natsume on the other side.

Natsume: Why the heck is this designed like a haunted house? Hn... Whatever I'll just find a way out of here.

Yuu made a very old lady come near Mikan.

Old Lady: My dear, will you do me a favor?

Mikan: Umm... Yes...

Old Lady: Give me your body!!!

The old lady's face became so scary that Mikan had to run a way.

Mikan: I am sorry!!! I can't!!!

Old Lady: You can!!!

Mikan ran so fast she almost reached the middle and bumped Natsume who was standing in front of one of the webs.

Mikan: Phew!!! She's gone.

Natsume: What are you talking about polka?

Mikan: HENTAI!!! (Pervert)

Natsume: Shut up!!!

Mikan: What are you doing here?

Natsume: I got stuck inside. Reine's gone. Ruka's going to find the keys to get me out of this thing. Ice Queen's not any where to be found. Reine probably lost the keys. Want more info?

Mikan: No thanks. I got stuck too. But Reine is with Ruka, Reine is looking for Narumi-sensei and Jinno-sensei for help. But the meantime I am just finding my way out.

Natsume: Am I asking?

Mikan: Oh come on Natsume. Think about it we can help each other.

Natsume: The only reason you want to be with me is because you're scared.

Mikan: I am not scared!!!

Natsume: Oh yeah? The old lady is behind you.

Mikan: Ahhh!!!!! Where?

Natsume: Any where but not there.

Mikan: Curse you Natsume!!!

Natsume: So you still want to come?

Mikan: Yup, I admit it I am scared and I want to come with you because I am scared.

Natsume: Whatever.

Mikan: So where are we going?

Natsume: What do you mean "we" ?

Mikan: Us, I am coming with you whether you like it or not!

Natsume: I'll just ignore you.

Meanwhile at the Control Booth

Reine: Perfect.

There was a sudden malfunction on the controls.

Reine: What the?

It sent out a bolt of lightning

Reine: Ow!!!

Yuu: Are you okay Reine?

Reine: Ahhh... I'm bleeding!

Ruka: The controls are malfunctioning.

Hotaru: It's broken.

Sumire: What will we do? My poor Natsume is stuck there with Mikan!!!

Reine: Err... I can still do this. My hand may be bleeding but I can still do this.

Then it started raining hard.

Reine: Oh no. It's raining!!! This is bad!!! This is bad!!! My plans!!! My beautiful, beautiful plans it's as pretty as me. But now it's ruined! But I am still pretty! But my plans!!!

( Author's Note: I am just making it fun. Reine is not really that arrogant. )

Yuu: We should all get out of here even Mikan and Natsume! This is dangerous.

Then a sudden Thunder was heard. Then was followed by a very large lightning.

Reine: You're right!!! Let's get them out.

But before she could open all lights and tell Mikan and Natsume to get out there was a sudden brownout!!!

That's where it ends. What will happen to them? Will they be alright? How about Reine's beautiful plans? What will happen to Mikan and Natsume? All of this will be answered on the next chapters. Please Review!!! Don't forget **Super Top 13 Super-tastic Reviewers**. Please Review!!! I hope you enjoyed.


	12. Together

Hello Everybody!!! I am back with Chapter 12!!! Sorry for the long update I was kinda busy and the computer malfunctioned. Then our school drowned us in Tests. Okay I did not bleed like what happened to Reine. Remember that J... person? I can tell you her name. NOT!!! Sorry but she reads this! She is much scarier than Sumire. Gomenasai J... Anyway please enjoy!!! Don't forget to Review!!! I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy but please review anyway.

**Chapter 12: Together**

Reine: Ahhh!!! There's a... There's a... Blackout!!! What will we do!?!?!?! I can't do this!!!

Hotaru: Well Natsume gets what he deserves he gets locked in a room and just when you were about to tell the truth there was a blackout. He'll be stuck with the BAKA.

Reine: Good thing we have an exit door here at the booth. Let's get out of here. I'll try to open the door to them.

Near the door of Storage Room A4

Reine was knocking and shouting.

Reine: Natsume!!! Natsume!!!

Mikan: Reine!!!

Reine: Mikan!!! There's a blackout call Natsume!!!

Mikan: Natsume!!! Reine's at the door!

Natsume: Shut up! I have ears too!!!

Reine: Natsume break down the door.

Natsume: Fine.

Sumire: Are you alright in there Natsume-kun? Mikan you ugly insulting freak!!! How dare you stay with my Natsume-kun!

Mikan: Not like I have a choice.

Reine: Okay. Natsume break it down already!

Natsume: It won't break. Err. Excuse me Ms. Sakura but may I use your head to break down the door?

Mikan: Why sure... Wait a minute!!! No!!!

Natsume: Too late.

Mikan: I said no!!!

Natsume: Come on, it's not like something will break anyway.

Mikan: AAAHHHHH!!! The walls!!!

Reine: What's happening?

Mikan: The walls they're... they're... they're moving!!!

Reine: Huh?

Natsume: The walls are falling. It's not cement. It's just wood and it's not even the strong kind of wood.

Reine: Well... We were planning to take it off afterwards because the storage room can't be looking like a scary mansion or something like that.

Natsume: It's not even scary.

Mikan: It's freakin' scary!!!

Natsume: No it's not.

Then there was silence. Mikan placed her hand on the wood then the wooden boards were moving and were about to fall down.

Natsume: What did you...?

Natsume really didn't know what happened because he wasn't looking he just heard something. Then he looked back.

Natsume: DO!!!

Mikan: I just touched this...

Natsume: Come on!!! We gotta' get out of here!!!

Reine: What's going on!!!

Mikan: Reine!!!

BOOM!!! CRASH!!!

Reine: Mikan!!! Natsume!!!

Natsume and Mikan managed to get out of there but were in another area of the storage room which Reine and the rest did not discover.

Mikan: Where are we Natsume?

Natsume: ...

Mikan: I said, where are we!?!?!

Natsume: How will I know!!! Baka...

Mikan: I heard that.

Natsume: So what?

Mikan: Uhgh!!! Why did I have to get stuck with you!!! I am okay even if it was Sumire!!!

Then there was silence.

Meanwhile with Reine and the others

Ruka: What happened?

Reine: There was a crash.

Hotaru: What crashed?

Reine: The wooden board walls.

Ruka: I hope their alright.

Sumire: Natsume-kun!!! Why can't it be me you're stuck with!!!

Reine and Hotaru: Shut up!!!

Sumire: Hmph!

Reine: This is not the time to be jealous of Mikan!!! So shut up!!!

Yuu came running towards them.

Reine: So is Narumi and Jinno-sensei there?

Yuu: They're both in a meeting!!!

Reine: What will we do!?!?!

Hotaru: Let's just break the doors.

Reine: We can't, this door is made of a really strong thing. Even my alice can't break it.

Hotaru: Then what are we gonna do?

Reine: We'll just have to wait. At least they have light in there.

Ruka: What do you mean?

Reine: Well duh, Natsume's alice. FIRE!!! F-I-R-E fire!!!

Ruka: Where?!?!?

Reine: Some people are just plain stupid (Hey J... this phrase can be found in my YM)

Hotaru: Sigh, yeah.

Sumire: Don't call my Ruka-pyon that!!!

Reine: We are talking about Mikan.

Sumire: Oh...

Reine: BA-KA. People are really stupid.

Hotaru: A new meaning to people, we should put this in the dictionary.

People- Idiotic fools. (Author's note: Well just the ones I know. No offense!!!)

Reine: Let's just find Narumi and Jinno-sensei.

They were finding Narumi and Jinno for at least 2 hours or more.

Meanwhile with Natsume and Mikan

There was silence for at least 3 hours and 45 minutes.

Mikan: This blackout is taking such a long time.

Natsume: M...M...M...Mikan...

Mikan: A...N...Na...Nat-su-me... You just called me by my name!!!

Natsume: I can't take it anymore.

Mikan: Huh? Natsume?

Natsume: Mi...Mik...Mikan I...I...I...

Mikan: Huh?

Then a loud thunder was heard.

Mikan: Ahhh!!! Natsume!!!

Natsume: I love you...

Mikan: Huh? What?

Natsume: ...

Mikan: What is it!!!

Natsume: Nothing!!! BAKA!!!

Mikan: You said something!!! Say it!!!

Reine and the rest are in front of the door near Mikan and Natsume they only discovered it now. But it still won't open.

Natsume: M...M...M...Mikan... I...I...I... I love you...

Mikan: Natsume...

Suddenly the rain stopped, the sky became clear and there was electricity again.

Reine: The electricity's back!!!

Narumi came running near Reine and the rest of them.

Narumi: Are you alright?

Reine: Mikan and Natsume are stuck inside.

Narumi: What!!!

With Mikan and Natsume

Mikan: You know what Natsume... I can't take it either... I love you too!!!

Mikan hugged Natsume.

Natsume: You may be an Idiot, a baka but you're my baka.

With Reine and the others

Ruka: Reine wasn't the key with you?

Reine: Huh? Oh right!!! It was with me!!! I placed it in my pocket!!!

Everyone sweat drops.

Reine: Hehe... Gomenasai!!!

Reine placed the key in the whole and opened the door.

Reine: Mikan!!! Natsume!!!

Mikan and Natsume: Reine!!!

Mikan and Natsume looked at each other and blushed.

Reine: Ahem.

Natsume: Shut up!!!

Mikan: How did you guys get the key?

Reine: It was in my pocket.

Natsume and Mikan: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reine: Gomenasai!!!

Natsume: I am so gonna kill you!!!

Reine: Wait, stop!!! At least you guys are back together!!!

Natsume: I am still gonna kill you!!!

Reine: Narumi-sensei help me!!!

Narumi: Alright that's enough you guys. How about treat you all food?

Everyone: Yeah!!!

While Eating

Narumi: Reine, why don't you sing a song?

Reine: I couldn't.

Mikan: Come on Reine. You can do it.

Reine: Alright. (The song title: Even if)

_Even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if we lived in different times  
Even if the ocean left the sea  
There would still be you and me  
Even if the world will disappear  
Even if the clouds will shed no tears_

_Even if tonight was just a dream  
There would still be you and me_

Everyone: YAY!!!

Mikan: Wow Reine.

Reine: That's for you and Natsume.

Mikan: Thanks.

Natsume: I'll still kill you for you still locked us on purpose!!!

Mikan: Forget about it. As long as were together were fine.

Everyone: Yeah!!!

**The End. Thank you everyone!!! Wahhhhhhhhh!!! My story is actually finished!!! Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews!!! Oh yeah and the song is not made by me. It is a song by a singer in the Philippines. Anyway about my Top 13 reviewers, I decided not to continue it since all of you gave such wonderful reviews, I thought that all of you deserve to be in it but it will be unfair if I choose so I won't continue it. I hope you guys read and review my next stories. Anyway thanks a lot!!! I may not be rich. But I am rich in having people who review my stories like all of you. Thank you so much!!! If you could see me right now, I am tearing. I just had so many memories about this. But now...sniff...tear...it has ended. I am just so happy. You can even ask J... oh right you don't know her. Well her name is Jasmin. She is so gonna kill me. But hey I am just so proud. I might have tears of Joy all day. **

**Natsume: You're over-acting.**

**Regine33: I am not acting Natsume!!! I really am tearing.**

**Mikan: Yeah, she really is. She's all red and her face is all wet with tears. I'll just miss this story so much. Thanks so much Regine33!!! Wahhh!!! I can't believe it has ended.**

**Anna and Nonoko: Regine33 you will make another story right?**

**Regine33: Yes, why?**

**Anna: Because we just have so many memories in your works.**

**Regine33: Thanks you guys!!! And to those who placed me in their favorites, Author or Story. Thank you SO much!!! Also to those who Author/Story alert me/my story, thanks so much!!! Please don't forget to review the story!!! See you in my next story!!!  
**


End file.
